


Surprise Party

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Feb 2017 'Celebrations' Bingo Card [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Castiel is a Winchester, Celebrations, M/M, by Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9971810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: Castiel gets a surprise the next time he returns from a research foray. It's also the day he falls completely - and forever.





	

“Sur---PR _Izz_ ze!!!

They shouted it so loud that it felt almost like a physical shock. Add the confusion of the bunker going from pitch dark to being aglow with tiny, white lights strung all over the room above them and Castiel practically jumped three inches off of the floor; stood shifting from foot to foot, eyes sweeping the room and coming back to them – his Winchesters, looking….

Happy. Big smiles. So confusing….

Dean was making a racket with a kazoo-like noisemaker. Sam had on a paper hat and Mary was circling him, now, tossing handfuls of confetti from a paper bag at him.

“Oh… my….” Castiel caught on just in time to not feel the fool or to ruin their kind gesture, the large cake on the table that was very full of candles helping to clue him in. “….my… stars!”

He tried to make his voice express both surprise and joy, but even to his own ears it only came out slightly less gruff and flat than usual. 

“Cas,” Sam chuckled at him, coming forward to give him a half-hug and to mess up his hair. “Seriously? ‘My stars?’ That …right there…it’s pretty ‘Clarence’ of you, buddy.”

“I was at a loss for a more fitting exclamation,” Castiel admitted, accepting a full-on hug from Mary, enjoying how she let her head lay on his shoulder and the smell of her shampoo. “They’re not something I use very often…ever.”

Mary steered him toward the cake once she stepped back, and Castiel drew in a deep breath - blowing the hundred or so candles out. He couldn't help but smile at their sideways nod to his.... _tenure_ here.

“Happy Birthday, Cas-man,” Dean was next. “C’mere…”

This was a hug he wasn’t making short work of: As much as the two of them had progressed since the day he'd nearly died - as common as hugs and touches and nights spent horizontal together were between them now, there was never a Dean hug to spare as far as Castiel was concerned.

"Before you ask," He heard Sam saying behind Dean as he held on tight to him. "This was a group idea, and...well, we know it’s not really your birthday but… we hope it helps…you know… make you feel grounded again."

"Thank you," Castiel said - and this time it wasn't hard to put real feeling in his voice.

He'd felt so relieved a few weeks ago when Dean had said 'Let's go home...' and nothing any of them had done since merited his encroaching doubts. But they’d crept in, anyway: Left him feeling heavy, a 'waiting for the other shoe' kind of heavy, as if the request to be gone was only a breath away from coming.

It was embarrassing, really - being so needy and doubtful that they had noticed it without him saying a word. But apparently, that's part of what came with loving and being loved. Vulnerability. There was a time he would have shaken his head and rolled his eyes at any creature so unwise as to overindulge in love and need, especially after having felt the proof of how quickly they could be taken away. 

But now....

"The cake ate up most of our celebratory funds," Dean said, holding up a couple of battered boxes that had been lying on the table behind it. "We thought we'd party by watching movies, drinking beer and playing games. What'll it be? Monopoly or Pictionary?"

"Monopoly feels overly...competitive," Castiel mused. "And since we have an even number...."

-*-

Which is how they ended up drawing, snacking, and gently or not so gently harassing each other all Sunday afternoon and well into the night.

Dean and Castiel kicked ass the first few rounds; Mary suggested maybe Castiel was doing a little mind reading, but Sam assured her it was just ‘those two being…them.’ Mary and Cas did almost as well once they switched up the teams, which got Cas more raised eyebrows. 

The general consensus was that Sam had the best drawing skills of any of them, whether it won him more rounds or not.

“Those can wait….” Dean said when Castiel went to pick up plates to bring them to the kitchen. “Let’s kick back, okay?”

The others had headed to sleep a few minutes ago. Cas had gone for a short walk outside as they retired - to watch the stars and feel the cool air, like it might help cement the memories of this day. He’d expected to find Dean gone to bed, too, when he came back in but here he was on the bunker sofa with an arm out for him.

“Why a birthday party?” he asked, now, as he took that arm and sank down by Dean – head finding the spot by his shoulder where he fit perfectly. “Why not a welcome home? You knew…I was coming back today.”

“’Cause a birthday’s specific, isn’t it?” Dean said. “It’s unique to you. And we had a feeling you needed to be reminded that you’re unique to us.”

“Thank you,” Castiel couldn’t resist the urge to lean in and pull back Dean’s tee with a finger; to kiss and nip at his collarbone, and enjoy the feeling of Dean’s body rippling on the couch in reaction. “I’ve never had that. Being a soldier most of my existence…it wasn’t exactly emphasized, individuality.”

“You can pick a different date,” Dean leaned up to say it, then settled back in. “I mean… if there’s a date you’d rather….”

“September,” Castiel pressed at and played with the spot he’d kissed- reaching back in with his teeth to make more of a perfect raspberry there. “September eighteenth….”

It took a few seconds, but then he felt Dean huff out a sound of understanding.

“Pontiac,” Dean said. “You in that barn, flinging sparks around. Peacocking at us….”

“At you,” Castiel said. “Let’s not… mince words.”

It took his breath, the way Dean rolled up and over him; enveloping him, and dropping in to kiss him long and deep.

It wasn’t the first time they’d made out on the sofa and wouldn’t be the last. It was, however, the night Castiel fell completely and forever – Earthbound to the end of his days. A decision he’d never regret.


End file.
